


Fruit Juice

by PaperFox19



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Sex, Furry, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgy, Pit Licking, Spit Kink, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:00:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23633497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Request for yusiko
Kudos: 16





	Fruit Juice

**Author's Note:**

> Old Fic Repost

Sanji got a bunch of strange pink fruits from a town salesman. He had never seen them before and thought about trying them, but thought it was best to let Luffy and the other guys try them first. The salesman gave Sanji a recipe to try out but the recipe’s title had been torn off.

“Just follow the recipe and you won’t be disappointed.” The salesman said and Sanji paid him and walked away examining the recipe. Sanji returned to the Thousand Sunny and went to the kitchen to prepare. The recipe was fairly simple and the fruits he purchased smelled divine, like a mix of fruits all in one.

Sanji followed the recipe and made 3 drinks each had the fruits juices in it, along with a small piece of it. The second the dishes were made Luffy came bursting in. “Foood!!” Chopper and Franky came in a few minutes later. “Wow Sanji what smells so good…?” Chopper said as he sniffed the fruit drink.

“It’s a new recipe…” Sanji said and offered the three concoctions to his crew mates. Luffy cheered and swallowed the concoction in one gulp. Franky was next he slurped it down and licked his lips. Chopper drank it down and cried out at the sweet taste. All 3 males started blushing. Chopper began to transform into his heavy point form.

The concoction was simple enough but the fruit used to make it was special. The boy’s started to get hot. Luffy’s and Chopper’s cocks ripped through their pants. Franky’s speedo couldn’t contain his cock it popped out of the top. Sanji gulped as they watched them strip out of their remaining clothing. The smell of their pre-cum was sweet, and Sanji gulped. ‘They look so fucking hot!!’

His own pants got tight. “Did you guys enjoy your juice…?” Sanji asked as he undid his tie. The three nodded and they watched as Sanji stripped in front of them. The sexually charged males drooled as Sanji’s naked body became visible to them.

“You boys still look hungry…” Sanji said as he got on the table and worked his very hard cock. “Me first!!” Luffy burst forward but was taken down by Franky. “Sorry Luffy bro but I want to drink from his sexy man meat.” Franky burst forward and got on his knees. He gripped Sanji’s hips and started to lick at Sanji’s huge pecker. From base to tip Franky licked him his tongue tracing every inch before flicking the head.

Luffy pouted. “I’m hungry to…” Luffy spoke licking his lips. Sanji grinned at him. “Come here Luffy you can have a taste of something good…” Sanji said and put his hands behind his head exposing his blonde hairy armpits. “Does it taste good…?” Luffy asked drooling.

“It sure does…” Sanji said and Luffy came over to him. Luffy starts licking Sanji’s pit. “Heh tish dosh tash goods…” Sanji understood what Luffy was saying the boy talked with his mouth full enough times for him to understand him by now. Luffy’s tongue lapped at his blonde hairs making them wet.

“Sanji can I lick them to…” Chopper asked. Sanji eyed the massive dripping cock and his massive balls. “Not yet Chopper I want something else from you first.” Chopper came over to him and Sanji turned his head and guided Chopper’s cock to his mouth. He pumped what he couldn’t fit in his mouth, at the same time a certain blue haired pervert took Sanji’s dick into his mouth and deep-throated the huge tool and sucked on him hungrily.

The blonde moaned around the doctor’s cock. His pre cum spilled into Sanji’s mouth as the young doctor moaned in pleasure. His moans sent pleasing vibrations threw his hardness, be it the pleasure of Franky sucking his dick, or Luffy licking his pits it all felt so good!

Chopper soon lost it and came into Sanji’s mouth, the cook drank down the potent cum as it spilled from his cock like a hose. ‘So…much…cum!’ he thought as he drank down all of it, he refused to waste a drop. He soon found his own release cumming into Franky’s mouth. “Sanji-bro your man milk is amazing!!”

Franky moved down and began licking Sanji’s ass, making the blonde moan in delight, the cyborg’s tongue plunged right in and wiggled about. Chopper pulled his cock out of Sanji’s mouth and went down to lick the man’s hairy pits not waiting for permission this time, he licked his pit while his big hand pinched and rubbed his nipple.

Luffy stopped licking Sanji’s pit and came up to his mouth, Luffy spat into Sanji’s mouth, the chef moaned as he caught the spit on his tongue, he could taste his own sweat as well as Luffy’s unique taste. He swallowed the spit and stuck his tongue out wanting more. So the rubber boy spat on his dick, and offered his spit covered cock to him.

Sanji lapped at it hungrily, he cleaned Luffy’s cock before taking his dick into his mouth. He moaned in pleasure loving the way Sanji sucked him and licking his length, wanting to return the favor he stretched his neck and took Sanji’s dick into his mouth. The rubber mouth expanded and sucked Sanji’s whole crotch, his cock and balls were sucked on while his tongue ran over his hardness and balls.

While the two 69’d, Chopper lapped at his hairy pits enjoying it immensely. Franky removed his tongue and came up to the other side and started licking Sanji’s free pit. Luffy didn’t leave his hole free, as he thrust his fingers into the blonde’s ass.

Sanji moaned around Luffy’s cock, and before long his cock was erupting into Luffy’s mouth, and Luffy followed by cumming into the chef’s mouth. Sanji happily sucked down his milk, which came out in several spurts. Luffy pulled out and bounced off him, letting Sanji bask in the pleasure. Chopper and Franky took this chance and spat into the blonde’s mouth, he moaned at the taste and quickly swallowed it.

“Well that was quite the show,” all heads turned to see the crew’s swordsman. The man had come in to see the crew in their orgy like state, he had divested himself of his clothes exposing his hard cock. “Looks like I’m in time for the main course,” he used the fruit drink to coat his dick.

“No way you are fucking me moss head!” Sanji snapped, but he gasped as he was rolled over, pinning his cock between the table and his stomach, Luffy slapped his ass. “Now Sanji behave, we are going to have some fun.” Luffy stretched Sanji’s hole wide and poured some of the juice into him. “Ahh fuck!” his body shook with uncontrollable pleasure. He gripped the table and began humping the table. “Please fuck me!” he moaned and began drooling. Franky grabbed a cup and held it under Sanji collecting all his spit.

Zoro moved up behind him and began pushing his cock inside, Sanji’s inner walls welcomed the intrusion thanks to the aphrodisiac’s effects. Zoro moaned as he pounded Sanji’s tight ass, the chef loving every second of it. His cock rubbing his insides had his cock drooling as much as he was.

Luffy assisted in getting Zoro off, he moved up behind his swordsman rubbing his cock between his cheeks, his hands played with Zoro’s nipples while he licked his swordsman’s pits, he must have just been training cause he had a strong and delicious musk and he was covered in a thin layer of sweat. Zoro moaned both their names, loving the way Sanji’s inner walls hugged his cock, and Luffy’s touch.

While the three went at it, Chopper collected Sanji’s spit and spat into the glass, Franky added his own saliva to the glass. The cup was passed to Zoro and Luffy added his spit to the glass. Zoro drank the glass down in one go!

Sanji found the intense fucking and the aphrodisiac overwhelming and without any touch to his cock he came, his cum spilling on the table. His clenching inner muscles brought Zoro over the edge and he came spraying his seed deep into Sanji’s body. Luffy found his release to, his cum erupting onto Zoro’s back and ass.

“We can’t let our chef go home hungry,” using the saliva cup the boys gathered around and pumped their dicks, they found their release and erupted into the cup, flooding the it to overflow. They gave it to Sanji, Sanji licked his lips and downed the glass, drinking down the cocktail of cum. With that Sanji happily passed out a blissful smile on his face.

“Well that was fun, surprising but fun,” Zoro muttered and saw the boys were still hard. “To bad the cook can’t keep up, oh well his loss is my gain, let’s continue this elsewhere!” Zoro took the males to his room and continued the orgy. Sanji was left naked on the table pumped full of and covered with cum.

End


End file.
